Learning Life's Lesson
by Sindie11
Summary: Taking place during the TV series, this story explores the friendship between Iago and Abu. What happens when Abu is suddenly able to speak coherent English? Originally written in 2002.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aladdin and all his friends are copyright of Disney and were used without permission, but as is always the case with my stories, they were used with love and consideration. This is one of my few stories that takes place during the TV series, so it's not necessary that you have the background from any other stories I've previously written to thoroughly enjoy this one.

Completed June 28, 2002.

~Sindie Presents An Original Aladdin Fanfic~

~Learning Life's Lesson~

Chapter One: What a Mess!

"We get to go on a trip! We get to go on a trip!" sang the overly-excited genie.

"Yes, I know, Genie," smiled Aladdin, shaking his head at his energetic friend. "Save some of that energy for the trip, though, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the blue mass of happiness as he proudly saluted his partner in fighting evil.

"Oh, so we actually get to enjoy a few days of peace and quiet?" grumbled Iago from a pillow on the other end of the room.

"What? You're not coming?" asked Aladdin, confused.

"Whaddaya think?" replied the parrot sarcastically. "The last time I was foolish enough to go on one of those 'diplomatic missions' with you bums, I practially lost my shirt!"

"That's not all your lost in Getzistan!" laughed Genie. "If I recall correctly, since I do because I have a mind like a steel trap, you lost your feathers, too!"

Aladdin laughed with Genie, soon to be joined by Abu.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny!" yelled Iago in his defense, flapping up into the air. "Let's all just make a laughing stock out of the bird! You, Genie, lost a few loose screws from that so-called 'steel trap' of yours long before I ever lost a single feather!"

Before Genie could respond with a comeback, Aladdin cut in. "Okay, guys, it's almost time to go to the palace. Let's get on Carpet and leave."

No one noticed, but as they were walking toward Carpet, Genie zapped Iago in the hind side, just enough to cause the parrot to yelp and send a menacing look in Genie's direction. Genie flashed his innocent "Who, me?" face and moved on. Iago miraculously didn't say anything, but he just got on the back of Carpet and grumbled to himself.

In a matter of minutes, they were at the palace's main doors. Like a kind-mannered gentlemen, Carpet let them off and flew closely behind them as they entered the throne room. Sultan, who was sitting eagerly on his throne, smiled welcomingly at the group and ran toward them.

"Aladdin! Genie! So glad you could make it!"

"It's good to be here," Aladdin replied, "but it's really no big deal. We come here all the time."

"Oh, nonsense, my boy. Ever since you came into Jasmine's life, she has been so alive and happy. Knowing that your company brings her happiness also brings me happiness."

"Gee, sir, I...uh, I don't know what to say..." Aladdin stuttered nervously.

"The kid thanks you, Your Majesty!" chimed in Genie.

"Good, good!" chuckled Sultan lightly. "Come now, let us proceed to the dining hall."

Everyone left the throne room and went to the dining hall. They took their respective seats around the table, which was set elegantly as always. Aladdin couldn't help but to smile at Abu and Iago, because he knew how terrible their eating habits were. The pains-taking effort the servants made to prepare the table was of little importance to the monkey and the bird, who both had appetites like horses.

"We just have to wait for Jasmine," Sultan informed the others. "She shouldn't be long."

"Well, if I may say a word, she'd better not be too long," complained Iago rather loudly. "Why do women always have to get all decked out for every little occasion?"

"Iago," Aladdin said sternly, "hush!"

"But I'm starving!" Iago protested. "What am I supposed to do? Die from starvation?"

"You hardly look like you're starving to me," mocked Genie.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean, Blue Boy?" retorted the bird, starting to get up in Genie's face.

"Just what it means," replied Genie calmly. "Just a simple observation, that's all."

Abu rolled in pure laughter on the table at that last remark.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Monkey?" Iago questioned angrily, now charging over toward the monkey.

"Uh-huh!" squeaked Abu, throwing a banana at the parrot.

"Oh, that does it!" yelled Iago, picking up another piece of fruit to hit Abu with.

"Whoo-hoo!" exclaimed Genie insanely. "Food fight!"

Before Aladdin could say anything to stop it, an all-out war of food was well into the works. Sultan, afraid of getting hit by a flying apple in the head, moved out of the way.

"Oh, my!" the old man remarked. "What has gotten into them?"

"Too much energy, I'm afraid," replied Aladdin in disgust.

Just as Aladdin was about to say something to stop the food fight, Jasmine came elegantly strolling into the room with some of her finest evening wear on. She gasped at the scene before her, and to her dismay, she was hit by accident with several pieces of flying fruit. She ran over to Aladdin, shocked and confused, and said, "Aladdin, what on earth is the meaning of this?"

"I wish I knew," Aladdin mumbled, and then he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Guys, stop this at once! What do you think you're doing?!"

Genie was the first to quit. He shrunk down into a smaller version of himself and said in a little voice, "Oopsie."

Abu ran off the table and hid behind Aladdin's legs, but Iago kept in his rage and threw a piece of fruit, not paying any attention to where it would land. It hit Aladdin right in the nose. By this point, Aladdin had had enough. He stormed over to where Iago was standing on the table and picked the bird up by his tail feathers.

"What are you doing, Iago?" he demanded. "And why?"

"Hey, if that stupid genie hadn't said anything nasty to me and that stupid monkey hadn't laughed at me and thrown a banana at me, this wouldn't be happening, so don't you dare go blaming me!"

"Be quiet already!" Aladdin yelled. "Thanks to you and Genie and Abu, dinner is ruined. Is it too much to ask to spend a little quality time with the sultan and Jasmine without your crazy fights breaking out?"

"Crazy fights?! Ha!"

"Aladdin," said Jasmine calmly, "it's not worth your agravation. It was just a silly food fight. It did, however, ruin one of my nicest dresses, but look, we can clean it up and still have time to eat dinner."

"Why should we clean it up?" Aladdin asked with some lingering anger in his voice. "You and your father and I did nothing wrong."

"Never mind that, Aladdin. Come on, let's just clean this place up."

Aladdin sighed, trying to relieve his anger, but he looked with some contempt at his friends. He didn't bother to say anything, for he didn't want to start another fight.

After the mess had been cleaned up, the rest of the meal passed calmly. Everyone hardly spoke at all, though, which was a shame, considering there was a lot on Aladdin's mind.

"So, Aladdin," Sultan began at the end of the meal, "Genie and you will be staying here tonight, correct?"

"I think so," Aladdin said, eyeing Genie.

"Your caravan leaves early tomorrow morning," Sultan continued, "so you may want to go to bed early."

"Good idea, Sultan. Thanks."

"Very well then," yawned Sultan, standing up. "I will be retiring to my bed chambers myself."

"Good night, Father," said Jasmine, who then turned to Aladdin. "I'll be in my room, Aladdin, if you would like to talk later."

"Thanks, Jasmine."

Aladdin helped his princess out of the chair and escorted her to the exit. He sighed exhaustedly after she had left and turned to face his friends.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Genie sincerely. "I know things got a bit out of hand."

"'A bit out of hand?'" retorted Aladdin. "You call that 'a bit?' Genie, what you guys did was just downright embarrassing. What do you think Jasmine and the sultan must think of me?"

"It's not your problem," remarked Iago sarcastically.

"You're right, Iago," Aladdin said, ignoring the parrot's sarcasm. "It's not my problem. I shouldn't have to feel responsible for your actions."

"Awaddin," whimpered Abu, "I sowwy."

"Yeah, Al," added Genie. "We're sorry. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"Hmph, well, we'll see. Genie, I know you're coming with me tomorrow, so I guess I can expect you to behave, but as you you two, Abu and Iago, you need to learn a lesson."

"Oh, great! Here he goes again with this whole needing to learn a lesson bit again," complained Iago.

Aladdin wanted so badly to tell Iago off, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He just continued, "Iago, you and Abu will be staying here in the palace while Genie and I are gone, but-"

"Oh, the palace!" exclaimed Iago excitedly.

"But," Aladdin said sternly, "you two won't be partying. You will be doing your fair share of work around here. I'll talk to the sultan about that in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Iago. "Good night, Aladdin," he mocked.

Aladdin ignored his rude comments as he walked away. "Genie, I'm going to be with Jasmine for a while. You may want to go to bed."

"Okay, Al."

Genie picked up his lamp and left, leaving the two animals alone in the dining hall. Iago glanced over toward Abu, only to find him looking back.

"What are you looking at, you stupid monkey?" muttered Iago.

Abu stuck his tongue out at the parrot and ran off. No one, it seemed, was interested in pursuing a "conversation" with Iago.

"What's with everyone today?" Iago asked himself. "Why is everyone acting so crabby?"

He yawned and decided it was time for him to go to sleep as well. He flew to the room that he had to share with Aladdin, Genie, and Abu. Genie was already in his lamp, which was resting on a table next to the bed. Over in one of the corners was a pile of pillows. Abu was sound asleep on one of them. Aladdin wasn't there yet, and that caused Iago to think that he was still talking to Jasmine. Being the sneaky bird that he was, Iago flew over to the doors of Jasmine's chambers. The doors were open a crack, just wide enough to see in. Iago eavesdropped quietly on their conversation.

"I guess I just don't get it," Aladdin was saying. "Sometimes the guys are really fun to have around, and other times they just get in the way."

"Aladdin, it's not your fault. You can't control them."

"I know, Jasmine. I guess I just wish they would be more considerate. At least Genie and Abu both said they were sorry, but Iago didn't even say it sarcastically. I feel bad having to leave Abu and Iago here under your care, but I don't trust leaving them alone at the hovel. Iago would just wind up talking Abu into stealing something, and I'll come back with a mess to deal with."

"It's okay," Jasmine reassured him. "Father and I will look after them. Besides, they'll probably more than enjoy their stay here."

"Oh, that's another thing. After what they've done, I don't think they should just be allowed to lounge around the palace. They should do honest work for once."

"Like the servants? Aladdin, isn't that a little extreme?"

"Extreme? Hardly. I'd say the way they acted tonight was extreme. I hardly ever have a moment to enjoy in your company until one of them ruins it."

"Well, if you think that's what needs to be done, then so be it," sighed Jasmine.

"Hey," said Aladdin gently, placing his hand under her chin. "Enough about them. It's just us now, so let's enjoy our time together before I have to leave tomorrow."

"This," smiled Jasmine, "I like."

She leaned over and kissed her fiance on the lips. Aladdin embraced the princess with his strong arms and tenderly held her small body in his loving grasp.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love-"

"Ew, gross...not this mushy stuff," groaned Iago from the door, not knowing they could hear him.

"What?" asked Jasmine.

"Hey, wait a minute!" exclaimed Aladdin, standing up and marching over to the door.

Iago didn't have any time to move. Before he knew it, the door was opened, and Aladdin looked down angrily at him. Aladdin reached for Iago, but Iago tried to fly away. Aladdin firmly grabbed Iago be the wing and pulled him into the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Aladdin demanded furiously. "Can't I ask for a little privacy with my love?"

"Um, I was, uh, just passing through," lied Iago.

"Liar!" yelled Aladdin. "I don't believe this. First you ruin dinner, then you don't apologize, then you listen in on our private conversation, and finally you have the nerve to lie to me. Iago, I've had just about enough of your attitude today. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" Iago cried. "Kindly let go of me!"

"Aladdin," Jasmine said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Try to calm down."

"But how can I, Jasmine? He just doesn't learn."

"I don't know..." Jasmine trailed off.

"Fine," Aladdin said, still a bit angry. "You can go, but go to bed, for heaven's sake. I'll deal with you later."

Iago didn't say anything, but when Aladdin let go of him, he just flew off. Aladdin turned to Jasmine and sighed. He looked completely worn out from everything that had happened those last few hours. Jasmine smiled and placed her hand on hair cheek, softly stroking it.

"You should go to sleep, too, my darling," she tenderly whispered. "You've had a crazy day, and you're tired. You'll feel better in the morning if you get some sleep and get this off your mind for a few hours."

Aladdin couldn't help but to smile at his dear princess, for she always knew the right words to say to make him feel better. "As always, Jasmine, you're right. I'm sure that even Iago didn't mean for things to get so out of hand at dinner, even though he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Give him time," Jasmine reassured him. "They are your friends, too, Aladdin."

"Yes...well, good night, my princess."

"Good night, my prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Something to Talk About

It was early, too early, it seemed, to be getting up to leave for a trip. Aladdin groaned as he opened his eyes and stared directly out the window. The sun was coming in with all its force, and to make matters worse, he had a headache from Genie's "alarm clock." Genie had just jumped out of his lamp moments ago, exclaiming, "Attention! It's time to get up, soldier!"

"Is it morning already?" Aladdin asked, rubbing his head in pain and wincing ever more at the bright sunlight.

"Sure thing, Al!" Genie happily shouted. "So, tell me, what would you prefer for breakfast this morning? Pancakes or French toast?"

"What?" Aladdin questioned, puzzled, having no clue what either of those things were.

"Never mind," Genie continued. "I'll just prepare some fresh fruit."

"Um, Genie, we're at the palace. I don't think that's necessary. The chefs have probably already prepared a meal for us. We'd better get dressed for a trip and hurry on down to the dining hall."

"Good idea, Al."

Genie morphed into an 18th century diplomat, powdered wig, knee-length trousers, tights, ruffled shirt, and everything. Aladdin just smiled slightly at his friend's zaniness and prepared himself for the trip. Oddly enough, neither Abu nor Iago were disturbed from sleeping during all this commotion. _All the better,_ Aladdin thought. _I don't want to have to deal with Iago right now, but it would be nice to say goodbye to Abu before leaving..._

"You ready?" Genie asked.

"Yeah."

Genie and Aladdin left the bedroom and proceeded downstairs to the dining hall. Sultan and Jasmine were already there, ready for breakfast. They didn't look like they had been waiting for long, and that was a relief to Aladdin. He was worried about over-sleeping, especially after how late he had stayed up the previous night.

"Good morning," Sultan smiled. "Are you all ready?"

"Yep!" exclaimed Genie. "Packed and ready to go!"

"Good to hear," Sultan replied.

Aladdin sat down next to Jasmine and looked at her directly in the eyes, remembering their few moments of love they had shared last night. She smiled at her fiance and said simply, "Good morning to you, too, Aladdin."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aladdin said, a little embarrassed. "Good morning, everyone."

At that moment, the chefs brought the food out. With little hesitation, they began to eat breakfast, enjoying their peaceful meal and time together before Aladdin and Genie would be leaving.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom where Aladdin and the guys had slept, Iago stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around the room to see that Abu was still asleep and that Aladdin and Genie were no where in sight. He hadn't slept very well, and even though Aladdin and Genie didn't know it, Iago was awake when they had been talking earlier. The bird just kept his eyes shut, for he didn't want to talk to Aladdin. _I'm glad he's leaving,"_ thought Iago. _Let him take Genie and do nothing to him, but oh, just let him go ahead and punish the monkey and me for a stupid food fight..._ He was jealous of the friendship that Aladdin shared with Genie, even though he would never admit it to them. He was also jealous of the fact that Aladdin seemed to go easier on Abu, in that he didn't directly yell at him, for what happened yesterday. As far as his narrow mind could see, he didn't think he had really done anything wrong, and he wouldn't dare apologize for no reason.

Abu turned on to his side next to Iago and accidenly rolled too far over, gently hitting the parrot in the feet.

"Excuse you, Monkey," muttered Iago.

Abu heard him and opened his eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but the instant he awoke, Iago pushed him rather roughly away.

"Get off!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Abu asked.

"Oh, you heard me!"

Abu shook his head "no" and ran away, but Iago wasn't about to let him get away that easy. He flew after the monkey, going down the hall and around the corner.

"So, the arrangements have been made, Aladdin," stated Sultan. "I will make sure Iago and Abu are put to work at once."

"Thanks, Sultan," Aladdin replied. "I get it's time to get going now."

"Yes, my boy, let's go out to the gates, where the caravan is waiting."

As they were walking out, Jasmine held Aladdin's hand tightly. "I can't believe you're actually going through with this," she remarked.

"What? You've know for a while now about the trip."

"No, not the trip, Aladdin. The fact that you want Iago and Abu to work in the palace while you're gone."

"Oh, that," Aladdin said, clearing his throat a little nervously. "Jasmine, we've talked about this. Something needed to be done."

"I suppose..."

"I won't be gone long. It's only for a week."

"Okay."

"Here we are," Sultan said, motioning toward the caravan. "Aladdin, Genie, much luck to you on your trip."

"Thanks a lot, Sultan!" Genie smiled. "I assure you, Aladdin and I will have a great time!"

"Goodbye, Jasmine," Aladdin solemnly said, hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you. Goodbye, Sultan."

"I'll miss you, too," Jasmine replied softly, "but you'll be back soon."

They ended their embrace, and Aladdin and Genie mounted their horses. They waved to Sultan and the others who were standing out there with them and left through the main gates.

As their figures became smaller in the distance, Jasmine looked on a little sadly. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so sad. She knew in her heart that she would see Aladdin again soon enough, but something inside her just didn't feel right. Maybe it was the tensions between Aladdin and his friends, but she couldn't be sure.

"Let's go inside, Jasmine," Sultan explained. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

She just nodded and followed her father into the palace. She thought that she should check on Abu and Iago to see if they were awake yet, so she went down the hallway until she came to the room they had slept in. She found it completely empty, and she began to wonder where they could have gone...perhaps to breakfast, so she went back to the dining hall, but they weren't there either.

"Good thinking," Iago said to Abu as a door shut behind them. "I must admit, for you having a banana brain, you actually do come up with some good ideas from time to time."

Abu didn't "say" anything. He just continued down some stairs and stopped once they reached a room.

They had come into this secret place to hide from the others, for neither one of them wanted to work. The place wasn't completely secret, for ever since Jafar had died, the sultan and Jasmine knew about the location of Jafar's secret lab. Iago and Abu would go there from time to time to look for maps that would lead to buried treasure, but the others didn't know about that.

They surveyed the dimly lit room, looking at the books and vials of heaven knows what. Iago flew up on to the top shelf and began rummaging through some old, dusty books. He coughed as the dust entered his mouth.

Abu was wandering around on the table full of vials when he accidently knocked one of them over, and the blue liquid fell on him. Startled, he shrieked and jumped off the table, jumping and running around in a frenzy.

"What did you do now, Monkey?" Iago asked, a bit annoyed. "You need to be more careful!"

"My name is not 'Monkey!'" yelled Abu. "It's 'Abu!'"

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks at that moment. Had Abu just spoken clear, coherent language? Abu covered his mouth up immediately, afraid to say another word. Iago just looked completely stunned, not sure what to say.

"Did you just talk, Abu?" he asked dumbly.

Abu nodded, his hands still covering his mouth.

"Oh, great," groaned the parrot. "The monkey is suddenly smart enough to talk now! What did you do?"

Abu looked offended by Iago's rude comment and spat, "I am not stupid, you know! Have you any idea how long I've waited to tell you off for all the names you've called me? I'm just as smart as you any day, even if I couldn't 'talk' like you."

"Whatever. What did you do, though? Did you hit something?"

"Um, just that vial over there."

Iago walked over to the vial and examined it closely. He looked at the inscription on the glass. It was written in Jafar's terribly awful handwriting.

"What does it say?" Abu questioned anxiously.

"Gimme a minute, geez..."

Iago read the inscription and dropped the vial. Something wasn't right.

"Well?" Abu pressed on.

"You...you're gonna..." Iago stuttered nervously.

"What?"

"Nothing," Iago said, regaining his composure. "It just gives you the ability to speak, that's all."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, of course not. Abu, why would I lie to you?"

"Funny, you do it all the time."

"Abu, can we please drop this?" Iago asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't suddenly hit with some weird potion that changed you. I'd read the bottle for myself if I could, but I can't read."

"Ha ha!" mocked Iago. "You can't read, so I guess you really are stupid!"

"Stop it!" Abu yelled. "I demand you tell me what that bottle says."

"I already told you. It didn't say anything other than you would be able to speak. Geez!"

"But," Abu whimpered. "Why did you act so strange before when you first read it? Iago, please, I'm begging you, tell me. Why don't you just drop this 'I don't care' attitude for once and tell me the truth?"

Iago could see that Abu looked really scared, almost on the verge of tears. Even Iago wasn't that mean that he would persist in lying to someone. He sighed heavily and looked at Abu.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It said that if you don't reverse the spell within a week, you will die."

Abu's face looked terrified, and he burst into tears. "But I don't wanna die! What did I do to deserve this? Now I wish I never would have come in here! This place is terrible..."

"There's a way to reverse it, I'm sure of that," said Iago, trying his best to sound hopeful. "Every spell has to have a reversal spell."

"How can you be so sure?"

"That's just the way magic is. You could even ask Genie if he were here, and he'd tell you the same thing."

"I hope so..." Abu whispered in fear.

Seeing Abu like this was too much for Iago to bear. He softened his brash exterior for the first time in a long time and went over to Abu. He hugged the little, scared monkey gently and let go.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Abu. You know it takes a lot for me to say it, but I really am sorry. I promise you won't die. I know I don't act like I care most of the time, especially toward you, but I do. You will be okay."

Abu couldn't help but to smile, for he knew that when Iago actually showed he cared, he meant it. To everyone's surprise at times, even Iago's, the bird proved that hidden inside himself was a heart of gold.

They prompty left the secret lab and returned to the normal part of the palace that actually had daylight. Once they entered the hallway, Jasmine spotted them.

"There you guys are," she began. "We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, Princess," Iago stated.

"Well, fine...but I don't have time right now. Father is expecting you two in the throne room. You know what Aladdin said about you working while he's gone. Well, my father has made the necessary arrangements. You had best not keep him waiting much longer."

"Um, Jasmine," Iago started, "I don't know if-"

"No, Iago," Jasmine firmly interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. No excuses. Please, just go."

Iago sighed and grabbed Abu's paw, pulling him along to the throne room. He wanted so badly to tell Jasmine what had happened, but he knew that his mouth had already gotten him into enough trouble. Abu was too afraid to speak in front of Jasmine, for he knew what the consequences of his curse were. Reluctantly, they went to the throne room, and as they entered, they saw Sultan sitting on his throne with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"Oh, boy," gulped Iago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Work Away

"Well," grunted Sultan impatiently, "it's about time. And just where have you two been?"

"We, uh, we were just taking a little walk," lied Iago, eyeing Abu, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, hmph, that's enough dilly-dallying for today. I'm afraid that you won't be having much time for morning strolls. Aladdin has asked me to give you both an week's worth of honest work around the palace because of your disruptive behavior yesterday."

He continued on for quite a while, but the words weren't really penetrating into either Abu and Iago's heads. They were too concerned with Abu's condition to worry about some silly, little chores. Relunctantly, but without arguing, they agreed to the work. Their first job was cleaning the floor of the dining hall where the food fight had broken out the previous night before. Although everyone had cleaned up most of the mess, there were still small pieces of fruit stuck on the floor here and there.

"To think this all happened because of some food fight," mumbled Iago. "We've done stuff like that before and nothing's ever happened. What makes it so different now?"

"I don't know," Abu shrugged, trying to concentrate on the floor rather than on his approaching doom. "Maybe Aladdin finally had enough."

"He sure picked a convenient time," Iago started to complain. "I don't understand why Genie gets off the hook so easily."

"Because Genie's Genie. He gets all the special attention, you know that."

"Yeah, all too well."

From the hallway, Jasmine thought she heard voices coming from the dining hall. She curious approached the area, only to find the monkey and parrot hard at work scrubbing the floor.

"Can I interrupt for a moment?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Uh, sure."

"I thought I heard voices in here. Iago, who were you talking to?"

"Just Abu," Iago replied, without thinking twice.

"But that's impossible. Someone was talking back to you just a clear as day. We both know that Abu can't speak like that."

Abu looked a little annoyed at Jasmine's comments and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, that's the funny thing, Jasmine," Iago tried to explain. "Remember when I tried to tell you earier about where we were?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we were, um...in Jafar's lab...and..."

"In Jafar's lab?!" she exclaimed, a bit perturbed. "You know you're not supposed to go in there.

"Well, we did. It's too late for that now, isn't it? Anyway, Abu knocked over a vial of something or another, and it sorta made him able to talk...you know, like you or me."

"Is this true, Abu?" Jasmine asked, turning to the monkey.

Abu was too afraid to speak, so he just shook his head no.

"Ha ha, very funny, Iago," she said sarcastically. "I'm not amused. I don't know who you were talking to, but you've got a lot of nerve making up lies. I don't know what you're up to, but I've got my eye on you. I can see why Aladdin thought you should pay for what you've done."

"But it's the truth!" Iago claimed, getting up in her face. "What more can I say? If you don't believe me, then I guess there's nothing more I can say or do that will convince you!"

"I'll be convinced when you go a whole week of doing honest work without complaining."

She turned abruptly and walked out, leaving the two animals alone.

"Why did you lie?" Iago questioned Abu. "You just got me in trouble with the princess!"

"So sorry!" Abu yelled. "You're not the one dying here!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Ha, you should talk! Of course, what am I saying? You always talk too much."

"Now I wish you never could talk! I go a couple of years without hearing this from you, and now it's just too much."

Iago lost his temper and pushed the bucket of water over, spilling it on Abu and on the floor. The pieces of fruit that they had cleaned up emptied on to the floor as well, completely undoing what they had been working so hard to do.

"Now look what you've done!" Abu shouted.

"Oh, it's always my fault, isn't it?"

Iago stopped yelling that moment and realized what they were doing was not helping the situation any. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"I guess it is my fault, isn't it?" he whispered sadly. "This has gotten way out of hand. How could I let my temper ruin not only last night's dinner but everyone's trust in me? Don't listen to me, Abu. I'm shutting up. This stupid mouth has gotten me in enough trouble."

Abu looked solemn and began, "It's not like it's all your fault. You know that Genie and I were just a responsible as you were for the food fight. Things just got out of hand, but don't let it get to you like that. I can tell you're sorry for what happened, and I know Aladdin knows that, too. I've known him for a long time now, and trust me, he would never hold anything against you, but you've got to help me. You're the only one who can, so I guess I'm putting my trust in you."

Iago didn't say anything at first. He didn't know how to react to those types of words, and he rarely ever showed his softer side. He knew what he had to do for his friend; he just didn't know how to do it.

"Let's clean this up...again," he smiled slightly. "We'll look for a reversal spell soon."

The rest of the day passed rather calmly. The sultan and Jasmine had no idea how hard it was for Iago and Abu to keep working, acting as if nothing had happened. Jasmine found herself alone in her room later that day, wondering if what Iago had told her was indeed true. Would he really make something like that up? He was their friend, wasn't he? So shouldn't he be trusted? She sighed, looking out the doorway to her balcony. She recalled how some of Aladdin's first words to her were "Do you trust me?", even though she didn't really know him. Even after she had found out that he had lied to her about who he was, she still trusted him, because she knew that he was just afraid. Fear often leads people to do things they wouldn't normally do and say, but she knew one thing: That "prince" had swept her off her feet that first magical night together, and no lies or secrets could keep him from showing her a whole, new world.

_There are some things,_ Jasmine thought, _that lies cannot change or hide. Friendship, at least true friendship, is one of those things. It may hurt, but friends will always be friends no matter what. Could the same be true in Iago's case?_ She wasn't quite sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Remedy the Situation

The rest of the day was quite tiresome for both Iago and Abu, so when it came nightfall, they were relieved to be able to go to bed. They were sharing the same room still, so they both went to it and collapsed on the pillows in sheer exhaustion.

"I'm too tired to move," moaned Iago. "What a day."

Abu nodded, but he looked out the window in fear. He wondered if Aladdin was having a good time without them around, and he even thought about the fact that he may never see his friend again. If he died before Aladdin returned, it would be impossible for him to ever see Aladdin again, and that scared him and saddened him even more.

"What's up, Abu?" Iago asked, noticing the monkey's preoccupation.

"Oh, nothing..." Abu sighed. "Well, that's not really true. I was just wondering if I'd ever see Aladdin again."

"Of course you will. He'll be back soon."

"But what if-"

"That's not going to happen," Iago cut him off. "If I weren't so tired, I'd say let's go down to Jafar's old lab now and look for the antispell."

"I'm just too tired as well. I can barely move."

"Well, let's worry about it tomorrow then. We should go to sleep now."

Abu yawned and closed his eyes, and because he was so tired, he fell asleep rather quickly, despite the worries that were going through his head. He had nightmares, though, ones about dying, and the noises he made while having those terrible dreams were keeping Iago awake.

"Geez, Abu," the parrot muttered, "can't a bird get some sleep?"

He only half-meant those words, though. A part of him couldn't help from feeling sorry for the monkey. Iago sighed and muttered, "The things I do for you..."

He almost reluctantly stood up and went to the door. There was no sense in just sitting there awake all night, so he figured he'd better make good use of the time. He was tired, and that made him cranky, but he knew better. There was something he needed to do.

Iago flew through the hallways silently, knowing that the princess and the sultan were sound asleep by this hour of the night. The moon outside hang in the sky, adding beauty to the night's blanketed blackness. The streets sat silent. The city seemed almost dead...Dead, the word passed through Iago's mind. That was a terrifying thought. He never gave much thought to what would ever happen if one of his friends died. They seemed almost invincible, because they had survived so many daring adventures. What it mere luck? Or what it fate? Or something more? Why had Abu stumpled upon that vial of potion? There were no easy answers.

Iago knew he wasn't really responsible for Abu's accident, and had it happened when he still worked for Jafar, he would have blown the incident right out the door and not given it a second thought, but something had changed inside of him. He couldn't quite grasp what it was. There were still occasions when he didn't feel much sympathy for his friends when something bad happened to them. He was afraid to show emotion, because showing emotion meant revealing his true feelings and opening himself up. He didn't want to be vulnerable like that and wind up being stabbed in the heart with betrayal of trust and friendship. It had already happened once in his life, but in time, Aladdin and the others grew on him. Even Abu did, and because Abu was his friend, Iago knew he had to help him.

Iago entered Jafar's lab and cringed at the smell of old dusty books and putrid vials of heaven knows what. The place was an absolute mess, looking as if a tornado had passed through. Jafar never did keep anything very organized. His work was frantic, like that of a mad man who toils hastily over his plans for world domination. Iago felt it stupid to have come to this lab in the first place on many occasions. Had it not been for the lure of finding a treasure map or jewels hidden in the walls, he would have never dared entering. There were just too many awful memories from this place.

Iago sat himself on an old wooden perch he used to sit on when he worked for Jafar. He looked at the books on the shelf and wondered where to begin. There was one book he knew of that was bound to have every spell in it imagineable. If it wasn't in there, it didn't exist. Where was this book, though?

The bird flew over to the shelves and began rummaging through the piles of books. After what seemed like forever, he finally found the book he needed. As he opened the book, a daunting voice flooded his head. _Do you seriously think you're going to find anything in there, you stupid parrot?_ The horrible memory then played through Iago's mind.

_"I was just looking for..."_

_"Shut your mouth! All you ever do is complain that nothing gets done fast enough! This is NOT your plan, remember? You work for ME!"_

_"I didn't mean anything by it..."_

_"Oh, really? Well, if it weren't for me, you would have nothing, NOTHING! I taught you how to read, how to write, how to be who you ought to be, and yet you try to go behind my back and defy me! I have the plan; I have the brains around here! Is that clear?" Jafar's voice boomed._

_"Y-Yes, Master."_

He had been a slave to that horrible excuse for a man, not a friend. Iago had suffered for years under Jafar's influence and tyranny, and now Abu was the victim of one of Jafar's evil spells. Even though the wizard was long dead, there was still too much of his evil lingering in that awful place. Iago couldn't stand to be there any longer, so he took the book with him and left. The reversal spell had to be in there.

With the book clutched between his wings, Iago placed it on the pillow in front of him. He lit a small candle so he could read it. Page after page of spells turned, and finally, there it was! Iago couldn't help but to smile. The reversal spell existed, and he had found it.

"What I wouldn't give to see the look on your face now, Jafar," he said. "You never thought I could do anything right. Well, I just proved you wrong."

The sun was beginning to rise just then, and Iago heard a noise outside the doorway. The handle turned, and Jasmine stood there, looking in the room, as if she was examining it for something. She could see that Abu was still sleeping, but she noticed that Iago was wide awake. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he quickly hid the book underneath the pillow. She saw that he was hiding something, so she went over to him.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Nothing, Princess."

"I'm serious, Iago," she firmly stated. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I already tried to tell you yesterday, but you didn't believe me. Why are you asking me again?"

"Were you telling me the truth yesterday?"

Iago hesitated to say anything for a moment, but then he said, "Yes."

"Okay," she said slowly, not sure she quite believed him.

"Oh, look already! I just spent the whole night trying to find a way to reverse the spell!" Iago exclaimed, pulling the book out from underneath the pillow. "Why else would I be up now?"

She gasped at the book, knowing where it came from. "You were in Jafar's lab again?" she asked, a bit angry.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's the truth. Why don't you go ask Abu yourself?"

"Maybe I will," Jasmine replied, walking over to the sleeping monkey.

"Abu, hey, Abu. Wake up," she prodded.

Abu's eyes opened, and he replied, "I'm up, I'm up."

Jasmine gasped at the monkey's response and fell on the floor in shock.

"I told you so," Iago smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Back Again

Jasmine looked up from where she had landed on the floor, only to see both of the animals staring back at her, surprised by her reaction. She placed her hand on her forehead, as if she had a headache, and shook her head in disbelief. Closing her eyes for a moment and reopening them soon thereafter, the view didn't change. Then she realized that this was for real.

"You...you can talk, Abu?" were the first words to escape from her mouth. She didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, Jasmine," was his simple reply.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? So, you lied to me earlier?"

"I'm sorry..." Abu trailed off.

Jasmine was a bit annoyed by now and no longer in complete disbelief. "You thought covering up the situation would keep you from getting in trouble, did you? Well, look at where it's gotten you. All the trouble you two have caused around here these past couple of days has been beyond tolerable. What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Ahem," Iago cleared his throat. "If I may intervene for one moment here..."

"Oh, what is it now, Iago?" Jasmine practically spat.

"As you may recall," his words were thick and heavy, "I _tried_ to tell you yesterday that Abu could talk, but _someone_ didn't believe me!"

Jasmine was caught off-guard for a second, and she realized that what the parrot was saying was true. She had been a bit too harsh with her accusations, so she mellowed a bit and continued on, "You're right, Iago. I'm sorry for not believing you, but why not tell me, Abu?"

"Because," he shook in fear, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Of me getting angry?"

"No...of...of dying," he whimpered.

"What?" Jasmine asked, completely confused. "I don't understand."

"Princess," explained Iago as calmly as he could, "that vial that Abu spilled on himself not only gave him the ability to talk, but it also stated that it would kill him in a week. But-"

"Oh, no!" Jasmine practically gasped. "Abu, I'm so sorry!"

"But wait a minute!" Iago exclaimed, trying to hold in the excitement. "Princess, I told you that I found the reversal spell, and that's the truth!"

"You did?!" Abu replied happily, bouncing up from the pillow he had been sitting on.

"Yes, I did. It took all night without sleep, lots of smelly books, and tons of cups of double espressos, but here it is," Iago prided himself. "Now who's gonna be mad at the bird?"

"Not me!" both Abu and Jasmine said at the same time.

"So, how does it work?" Jasmine asked.

"It's not too hard. It's actually just a spell you have to recite. We sure got off lucky this time."

"Well?" Abu pressed. "What are you waiting for?"

"Hey, don't rush me!" Iago yelled in his defense. "You don't know how lucky you are, Monkey!"

"Look, would you please just read the spell?" Jasmine asked, getting a little annoyed at the beginning of another argument between the two of them.

"Okay, okay," Iago replied. He then opened the book to the correct page and began reciting the spell that was to reverse the curse that had been placed on Abu. After he was finished, Abu tried to speak to see if the reserval spell had indeed worked.

His squeaky, monkey voice was back. He chattered happily and squeezed Iago with overwhelming glee, picking the bird right up off of the floor.

"Okay, Abu," Iago groaned. "Enough...can't breathe..."

Abu stopped hugging his friend, and Iago fell back on to the pillow. Jasmine couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, it's good to see that things are back to normal." Then she thought for a moment. "I hope so anyway..."

"Everything's fine, Jasmine," Iago stated. "No more food fights...this week anyway."

"Good," Jasmine replying, standing up. She walked over to the doorway and said, "If you want to eat breakfast, it'll be ready shortly."

She left the two animals to themselves. Abu was still looking at Iago with great appreciation in his eyes. The sun was reflecting off the little monkey's pupils, making the glance look all the more sincere.

"What are you looking at me for?" Iago asked, a bit annoyed.

Abu smiled and chattered happily.

"Well, it's obvious you're happy...Oh, okay, I give up. You're welcome."

Abu went closer to Iago and tried to hug the parrot again, but Iago flapped up into the air a couple of feet. Abu looked a little saddened by Iago's persistance in preventing him from showing his appreciation.

"Fine," Iago groaned, "but if you dare tell anyone about this, you'll regret it."

Iago landed on the pillow, and this time he did the hugging. "You know, Abu, you're okay. Just don't get too sentimental on me."

Abu nodded in agreement, and they decided it was time to go to breakfast. Once they arrived at the dining hall, they were completely surprised to see Aladdin and Genie there.

"You're back early, Al," Iago remarked.

"Hello to you, too, Iago," Aladdin replied. "Yeah, we got finished up early, so we came back home."

"Hey, Birdman! Hey, Monkeyman!" cheered Genie. "Did ya miss me?"

"Yeah, like a rat misses poison," muttered Iago. "How refreshing to have the insanity back in the royal court," he added sarcastically.

"Breakfast time!" Jasmine smiled as the food was placed on the table.

"Awight!" Abu exclaimed, grabbing a banana.

Everyone laughed in unison, knowing that everything seemed good again. Aladdin didn't know about the incident involving Abu while he was gone, but what mattered now was the fact that everyone was getting along and enjoying the company of friends.

Later that day, Aladdin went to Jasmine's chambers to visit his princess. She greeted him with a kiss and escorted him to the balcony. They looked out over the city together, reflecting on how beautiful it appeared.

"Just think," mused Jasmine, "one day this will be your kingdom, Aladdin."

"As long as you're always by my side," he replied softly to his love. "Agrabah looks so peaceful right now."

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine that anything bad could ever happen in such a wonderful place as this."

"I missed you while I was gone," Aladdin admitted. "I missed Agrabah, too. My heart belongs right here."

"Aw, Aladdin, I missed you, too, but I don't think I was the only one who missed you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later. Let's just say that your little friends have learned their lesson."

"I hope so," Aladdin mumbled. "Iago still never apologized for what happened before I left."

"I think," Jasmine reflected, "he's already righted that wrong. Sometimes words don't have to spoken; sometimes it's the actions we take that really speak for us."

"I have a feeling," began Aladdin, "that this is indeed some story."

"It is," smiled Jasmine, kissing Aladdin on the lips tenderly. "You see, it began with..."

The whole story was revealed to Aladdin that day, and he listened closely to the words coming from his princess's mouth. As each syllable formed and fell from her lips, not only a story of two almost unlikely friends emerged, but a story deeper than they could perhaps comprehend was forming. It was the story that carried life's theme, that learning life's lesson is seldom easy. Letting go of selfishness and pride and looking straight into the inner essence of another soul means loving friendship. Friendship, indeed, is vital and the very essence of life, though learning how to fully understand its depth never ends. Agrabah had a bright future ahead of her, and it was to be fueled by friendship.

~The End~


End file.
